


I miss you two

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette has to deal with her two favourite guys being away at the same time. She alleviates the emptiness with texting and actually feels better until she messages the right person with the wrong message (or vice versa). While she tries to do damage control, she has no idea she'd have to deal with this face to face much sooner than expected!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 104
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid spoilers, I can't even say why I started writing this, haha. Well, anyway, enjoy!

It was just her luck, Marinette thought, heaving another lovesick sigh. She should be used to not seeing Adrien for periods of time, because of school breaks or his father keeping him busy. And yet, it always hurt. At least when he was at school, she had something to look forward to. Even seeing him, having him smile at her and saying her name was enough to last her for days in terms of excitement. When she didn’t have that, the days felt empty.

If she thought it couldn’t get worse than knowing she wasn’t seeing Adrien for yet another week, after the one that had already passed, it actually did. Because just as her heart had to deal with this, she lost her rock, her biggest emotional support, she’d even call him her best friend. Because obligations also kept Chat away from Paris for two weeks, leaving her alone to deal with any potential danger, but also to miss him terribly. 

This was how she ended up alone on her balcony, sighing into the early evening air. She was transformed, under the pretence that she had to do patrol, even if it was solo. But she wasn’t going anywhere. She just stood there with her yo-yo in one hand and her normal phone in the other. Texting the two guys she missed.

Because technology was awesome and it no longer meant that if someone was hundreds or thousands of kilometers away you had to just pine and suffer on your own. Everyone was just a click away and in moments like this, life was so much easier.

Marinette had realised that she didn’t feel the same crippling anxiety that left her a stuttering and word-jumbling mess like she was when she was talking to Adrien in real life. When texting, or even just talking on the phone, she somehow managed to sound normal. 

> **How is New York Fashion Week going, Adrien?**

Yes, Marinette had waited a whole week before texting him but now they had more things to talk about so it was not a bad thing!

She’d transformed to already find a message from Chat, which had just been sent, so she considered that a sign. 

> _ How are things, bugaboo? The news have Paris as calm if a little balmy for this time of year. Just wanted to check on you!  _

She smiled as she typed up a response.

> _ It is calm, kitty, so nothing to worry about. Hawk Moth has been lying low. The weather is very warm, yes, which makes patrols easier. But they are also less fun without you. I hope you’re enjoying your break! _

Right this second, her phone pinged with a new text. She almost dropped it in her haste to open it. 

> **New York is hectic, Marinette! There is so much going on. I think you’ll love it if you were here. Everyone is talking about nothing but fashion, haha. It’s a great learning experience.**

She really wished she was there with him, she could imagine the whirlwind of new designs and non-stop shows, with an opportunity to rub shoulders with big names and even present some of her own ideas!. 

> **This sounds awesome. I really wish I could be there with you. You know, for the designer experience, hehe. I hope you’re not tiring yourself though. Take care!**

She knew how hard Adrien worked, how his father wouldn’t leave him a time for a break, so naturally she was a little worried. She was distracted by a new message on her yo-yo.

> _ It’s the same old thing. Once you’ve experienced something a few times, it kind of loses its luster. But I have to feign excitement and actually do some work so it’s a good thing I’m a good actor, right? I hope things remain boring on your end! ;) _

Marinette frowned as she read Chat’s text, this didn’t sound like having fun at all, but by the time she’d reached the end, she was smiling and shaking her head.

> _ I only had to deal with one sentimonster and I managed on my own, so I’m not surprised it didn’t make the news. I don’t mind boring in this case! I hope you get to find something that really makes you feel excited, so this doesn’t feel like a waste of time for you! At least you don’t have school :P _

She wondered if Adrien sometimes felt like that after all the years he had as experience in the fashion industry. Being still a child as well as a supermodel could be taxing. Just then his reply lit up her screen.

> **It’s nothing I’m not used to, don’t worry. Hey, someone here asked about you! Chloe’s mum had a hard time remembering your name (no surprise there) but she did remember the hat you made for me and asked how you were doing!**

Marinette grinned in the falling dusk. Audrey Bourgeois remembering her as a designer and not her daughter’s schoolmate was good news. 

> **That’s wonderful! I guess I better start working on something new to impress her with then! Everyone at school misses you, btw. We can’t wait for you to be back and regale us with tales of the wonders of the fashion world!**

She knew she missed him with all her being but she was also sure that the rest of their friends missed him as well. Speaking about missing… 

> _ This is what I’m doing right now, m’lady. Talking to you, even like this, over texts, makes me feel much better. And school, ah, I actually miss school! If I was at school, I’d also be closer to you, so I’d be back there in a blink of an eye instead of here! _

Marinette had to admit that there was something about his words that made her feel like blushing. It was great to be missed and while telling Adrien how much she missed him, not just everyone else, was hard, she could actually see herself telling Chat that she missed him as well. And him missing school was so different from what she read in the next text from Adrien she received before she could reply.

> **Oh, school! I’ll have so much to catch up on when I’m back, gah! I don’t want to think about it. At least I’ll have all of you to help me, I really appreciate it!**

She smiled at how close to a disgruntled teenager tired of school he sounded like. She knew he loved school and yet it was his prerogative to dread all the school work that awaited him. She’d tell him that she’d do anything to help him. She just needed to text Chat first.

> _Do you know what’s surprising?_ _I actually miss you as well, Chat. You’re not only my partner, you’re my best friend and well, it’s not the same without you here. I’m really looking forward to your return!_

There, this had to be sincere but still not sound suspicious, right? Although what harm would it do if he actually knew how much she missed him…

Now, back to Adrien. When she looked at her phone, Marinette blinked, before terror seized her heart. The words were there, black on white, the tick indicating that the message had been read right next to them.

But the message was wrong! Or it wasn’t wrong, but sent to the wrong person! She’d been sure she was texting Chat on her yo-yo but she’d sent the message to Adrien and what was she going to do now since he'd read it already?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this, let's pretend that Audrey is still in New York, ok? 😁


	2. I love you two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse (or so Marinette thinks) before they get better (infinitely better!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone waiting, it's here! 😅💗

_ Breathe, Marinette, just breathe. _ Just because he’d read the text, it didn’t mean that he’d figured out who Chat was or who she was, most importantly, right? Now, damage control.

> _ Oh, Adrien, sorry, this wasn’t meant for you. I was texting a friend, another one, hehe. He’s a partner in this game I play online and has been gone lately as well. And you know, I miss him as a friend, because that’s what he is. Just like you. Except I’m not in love with him the way I’m with you. No way! _

Yeah, it turned she could ramble in text as well, but, yes, this should do. Chat was her partner in a game and a friend who she missed. Not anyone she was in love with because she didn’t want Adrien to think she was in love with someone else. Because she wasn’t (she really hoped so). But…

Her eyes focused on the word love, which she’d actually written to Adrien. She’d told him she was in love with him! Oh dear God, could this stop getting worse by the minute? She’d have to learn to double check messages and receivers before hitting send, not after that!

Forget about patrol, she wasn’t going anywhere in that state. She gripped her phone, praying for some kind of a miracle that would erase her last messages. The second one was sent but unread, according to her helpful phone. But there was no way for her to take it back!

Maybe if she could hack the telecoms provider’s data and just tinker a bit? Who was she kidding, she didn’t know her way around a phone, let alone a global database. 

As she kept pacing, waiting for Adrien’s reply, she detransformed. There was no point in pretending she was doing anything useful. She was trembling with nerves and the adrenaline coursing through her also meant she couldn’t fall asleep even if she tried. 

Tikki took one look and her and shrugged, zipping away. No doubt she’d had enough of her holder’s love drama. 

Marinette didn’t know how long she’d spent pacing and racking her brain for a solution. What was taking Adrien so long anyway? If only he read the message and did his worst, it was better than making her wait. 

Darkness had fallen around her and she was lost in thoughts so it took her a little to notice the dark figure flying in her direction. Too big to be a bird. Was this an akuma? This was exactly what she needed, she huffed.

But no. She knew those wings and as it got closer, she recognised the space pattern dotting his suit as well. What was Chat doing there? Was there any danger she wasn’t aware of?

She’d totally forgotten she’d been texting him as well. Maybe he’d gotten worried because she wasn’t answering. But this in no way warranted a return to Paris. And anyway, he didn't know where to find her, right? 

“Chat?” She said, when he didn’t continue on his way but paused on her balcony, eyes trained on her. 

“M’lady,” he said softly, so quietly she almost didn’t hear him. But it was there, in his eyes and the way his arms wrapped around her without a moment’s hesitation. 

“Ah,” Marinette gasped as her head rested on his shoulder. He was holding her for dear life and she wouldn’t mind in general, she really was happy to see him, except that she was really confused. “How do you know?” She asked, pulling back to look at him. He looked so cute in his space gear that she got sidetracked for a second.

“You texted me,” he said, he said simply. “You said you missed me so here I am.” He added with a grin, his teeth as bright in the darkness as the green dust glowing on his suit.

“But I didn’t? I sent the message to Adrien,” she said, looking at her phone still in her hand and back at him. Was she going crazy?

“And I got it,” he said, eyes locked with hers, as if he was trying to tell something more. She did take pride in her quick thinking for a reason. There was only way for him to have managed to read the message she’d sent to Adrien. 

“Adrien,” she said and his arms tightened around her.

“Yes,” he said, burying his head in her neck or trying to, but the helmet got in the way. 

“Aw,” she said when he bumped her chin and he pulled back. “You flew all this way because of that text?” She asked, sure that she was dreaming. She should be freaking out but maybe she was in shock.

“I’m-” Chat (Adrien!) said nervously. “You know how impulsive I am! Maybe I overreacted,” he chuckled. 

“I’m happy you’re here. But Plagg probably isn’t,” she said with a giggle. No, it was relief that she felt, that he was who he was and they could joke about this.

“Oh, I’ll buy Plagg all the cheese in New York, he won’t have anything to complain about,” he waved her concern away.

“You might get in trouble with your father, though?”

“It’s early afternoon in New York. I have plenty of time to get back. I just needed to.. See you for a second,” he said, his cheeks looking a little rosier behind the visor.

“Wait, you said you got the message? Not messages,” she said, suddenly remembering why she’d been freaking out earlier.

“There was only one before I left,” he said, reaching into his pocket to take out his phone.

“Ha, give this to me,” she said, taking it from his hand. 

“Wha-? What happened?” 

“I might have sent you another message that you don’t need to read,” she said, blushing as she ran away from him.

“Marinette!” He whined. “Give me back my phone. It can’t be that bad.”

Well, was it bad? She’d told him she was in love with him, but he was Chat and Chat was in love with her. This was a good thing, right? She’d better stop acting weird before chasing him away forever.

“Pff, ok,” she said, handing him the phone and turning around. 

“Oh, I’m a partner in a game, haha. This could have worked if I didn’t know who you’d been texting just now. And..” His voice died down as he kept reading and she squeezed her eyes shut.

“M’lady,” she heard, his hands on her arms and turning her around. She realised he’d taken his helmet off and was so much closer to her. “Do you mean it?” 

‘Y-yes,” she mumbled, transfixed by his proximity. Then he hugged her again, a bone-crushing hug that left her gasping for air, but also laughing as relief against washed over her. 

“I’m so happy!” He said in her ear.

“I didn’t mean to tell you like that. The way I didn’t mean for a lot of things to happen,” she groaned.

“You just missed me,” he said, looking at her with a smirk.

“You’re right, I did,” she admitted.

“I have to go though,” he said, disappointment clear in his voice and in the pout on his face. He had no right to look this adorable, for real. She'd be a fool to let him go without sealing the deal first.

“Do you have a minute more?” She asked, lifting her hands to his face. 

“Yes, why?” He asked and she heard his breath hitching when she pulled him down to her level.

“Let’s make this trip of yours worthwhile,” she whispered, her eyes darting to his as she moved even closer.

“The hugs were totally worth it,” he said, his breath already caressing her lips and making her shiver. 

“I have something better in mind,” she said, her lips brushing his. She pulled back to look at him, to gauge his reaction. His eyes fell to her lips and this was the last thing she saw before her own closed as he kissed her this time. Not just a brush of lips. A soft but firm kiss that betrayed all the longing he’d felt for so long and it totally matched hers. 

Marinette had no option but to melt into him, her fingers digging into his hair. She knew that if she’d been in his shoes, if he’d accidentally told her that he was her partner, she wouldn’t have hesitated before flying halfway across the world just for this. Hell, she’d fly to the moon for a kiss. Totally worth it.

“Text me when you get back,” she said between kisses. Now that she had him there, in her arms, she found it so hard to let him go.

“Civilian or superhero number?” He asked, grinning. 

“Either works,” she giggled as she handed him the helmet and he put it on.

“See you soon,” he said and flew away. 

Yes, soon, she thought, feeling as if she was floating on a cloud. She was now tempted to go visit him in New York and relied on her kwami to make her see reason. Or she could just do it. It would be worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to be clear, I wrote all this just because I needed an excuse to use Astrocat again. You're welcome! 😁


End file.
